shufandomcom-20200214-history
Deathboy
History Orgin Deathboy (or Lil DB) is the son of Hades and Kali. Lil DB was conceived as a plot during a past God War to help Hades and Kali gain more power. However, in a double-cross, Hades had Deathboy stolen and locked away from Kali so he could seize the his child’s power for himself. For the first couple hundred years of his life, Deathboy loved his father and dedicated himself to his role as a God of Death. During this time, Lil DB killed many people and gained a tiny reputation. All was well until Deathboy befriended a simple-minded farmer named Yeorgios. Deathboy truly felt for the farmer as a person and friend. One day people from Yeorgios’ village killed the farmer over a simple misunderstanding. This was the first time Deathboy saw death as a bad thing. Slaughtering all the villagers who had anything to do with Yeorgios death, Deathboy failed to successfully resurrect his friend and created an abomination. Unwilling to kill his friend, Deathboy vowed to find a way to restore Yeorgios’ back to his normal self and forbid Charon to ferry him back to Hades. Over the years of trying to find away to help his friend Yeorgios, Deathboy learned magic from many people. He found through travels in the mortal world how great life truly is. He realized was surrounded by death for his whole life but never truly lived. And after that he did - trying and doing many things he never tried before. Deathboy found love for the first time in a centaur named Helena. Helena had a true love of life and pushed Deathboy to love life even more. Feeling ashamed for his past deeds and having found a way to successfully resurrect the dead, Deathboy went about resurrecting every single person he had personally killed. Fearing him, the resurrected people could not believe in Deathboy's change. They shunned him from their new home and Deathboy agreed to never bother them again. Deathboy would go on to have many adventures spreading the joy of life with his now-wife Helena. Along the way he sired 3 children with her, one boy and two girls. Unfortunately, his happy life would come to halt as Deathboy’s father Hades was not happy with his son. For Hades, his son was to be a Death God and as long as his son continued to take lives Hades power grew along with his followers. Once Deathboy renounced death for his love of life, Hades began losing followers and power. Why respect or fear Hades if there is no consequence to death? Wanting to show Deathboy that there is consequences for bring people back to life, Hades made a deal with Yeorgios. Hades would cure him of his abomination status if Yeorgios killed Deathboy's wife and children. Over the years Yeorgios had become a target of hatred and now hated Deathboy for what he did to him. He would choose death over this life agreed to Hades demands in return for being welcomed back into The Underworld. Yeorgios proceeded to kill Deathboy's children and wife in front of him. Deathboy would plead for him to stop. Yeorgios didn't listen, and in fact took joy from it. Though Deathboy tried, he was again unable to kill the man he once called friend. After the killings. Deathboy rushed to resurrect his loved ones to no avail. Storming his father's realm, Deathboy demanded his wife and kids. Hades told him that they were not in his Underworld and that his son would never see them again unless he went back to his former ways. Deathboy refused - stating that Helena would never want him to kill and could never see him doing that again as life is just too wonderful. Deathboy told his father he would find his wife and children no matter the consequences and would live to the fullest along the way. Hades warned his son that he was death and death would follow him wherever he traveled. So it did. Whenever Deathboy put down roots in a place for too long, death for friends, allies, and loved ones was just around the corner. So much so that Deathboy started to travel and not stay in one place too long. He also began to undermind his father at every turn he could - freeing people from his father’s underworld and causing grief to the other Gods of Death by saving people from their realms as well. Hades became hated among his peers as his own son was making a mockery out of death. The Greek Gods don't take mockery lightly and soon not only Hades but also all of Mount Olympus was after Deathboy. Lil DB has been able to stay steps ahead of these angry gods because of an unusual deal with the his cousin the God of War Ares. Ares felt that Deathboy’s actions would one day would lead into the greatest war the gods or mortals would have ever seen. Ares began to secretly help Deathboy and the two have even grown respect for each other. With his help, Deathboy has been able to stay hidden from the Gods for years. For a while Deathboy was able to find some peace in a small village in what would be considered modern day Costa Rica. Where he was worshipped as Dios de la Vida. It was here Deathboy started to take the form of a child and wear skull like mask as not to frighten people with his normal visage. And has kept that appearance ever sense, modifying it slightly to the Halloween costume he wears today. He however had to move on in fear of retribution. To this day he has a cult following in parts of Costa Rica. Getting no where with finding his wife and children, Deathboy was lost. Was life worth living, should he just give up and listen to his father. In his self pity, Deathboy was visited by his mother, Kali. She embraced her son for the first time and told him to keep doing what he was doing. That he need to forage his own path away from his father and her. Kali told him she birthed him at a desperate time in her life, and that the plot her and Hades had was foolish. She no longer seeked power, but her son's happiness. Still not knowing what to do Deathboy asked his mother for guidance. And she gave it to him. Go to America and seek the man whose sense of justice is as strong as iron. For he is helping to forge something great, and Deathboy would find his true calling from him. So, Deathboy went to America and to the city of Jasper Hills with in it. It was here that Deathboy found Iron Justice. Not knowing why this man would be important to him, Deathboy spent weeks shadowing him. During that time Deathboy was amazed. He knew personally men like Hercules, Jason, and Achilles. Go him they where drinking pals, he didn't see much in them. But Iron Justice was different, he truly was a hero. And seeing him inspired Deathboy to not only live life to its fullest. But to actually do something with his time and become a hero. Time with Amberville Heroes Generation Justice After enrolling his "son" Goobo into school at Ruby River High. Deathboy would go onto become close allies with 3 of Goobo's fellow students Chance, Fiona, and Sophia.Together they would have free lunch, solve the mystery of missing students, defeat Momster, watch wrestling, and be totally destroyed by Golden Arrow. Ending up in Hades Realm, Deathboy was separated from his allies. Not knowing what happened to them and worrying for the youths, Deathboy searched frantically for them, while trying to stay away from his father. However through the grapevine he heard of their escape and was glad for their safety. He then ran into his step-mom Persephone, who he had a good relationship with during certain seasons. This happened to be a good season, so they had brunch and then she helped him escape. Deathboy would also become a mentor and father figure to Jeffy. Powers and Abilities Deathboy being a Death God posses the natural power to kill people with a death aura. However this takes intense contraction. He mostly uses his death aura to cause a "sickness" like feeling that causes vomiting since swearing off killing. He also displays natural regenerative properties. Deathboy can really never be "killed" in the mortal sense of the word, as him being an embodiment of death he just doesn't allow himself to die. He however can be "killed" in the sense of dying and just re-showing up in his fathers realm. Through hard learning and study under many masters, Deathboy has become intuned to the magic of the SHU universe. And can do many things with his magic as long as he can remember the correct spell/incantation. Through out his long years Deathboy has fought alongside and become friends and allies with many people. And will call them for help if he deems it necessary. As seen when he called the Unfocused Forge Master to help him save Goobo's life.